When a patterning process is carried out, generally an exposure machine is needed to expose photoresist. When exposure is carried out, a mask and a base substrate need to be aligned by means of an alignment mark positioned in a dummy region on the base substrate so as to ensure accuracy in the exposure process. The alignment mark can be of a rectangular or round shape.